


Bagaimana Kalau

by Imorz



Category: No Homo (Webcomic)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plesetan nama merek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Sebuah ide tercetus. Brian dibuat babak belur. Untuk #FlashFicFest dan Apresiasi Karya Indonesia.





	Bagaimana Kalau

**Author's Note:**

> No Homo sepenuhnya adalah properti milik apitnobaka. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

 

“Pilih mana? Amerika, Belanda, atau Jerman?”

  
Brian menutup tabloidnya. “Apanya?”

  
Ditya tidak lekas menyahut, ia masih menatap lurus pada layar ponsel. Ibu jari bergerak naik-turun, sepertinya fokus membaca artikel yang menarik.

  
“Apanya, Ditya?” tanya Brian sekali lagi. Merasa dihiraukan agak membuatnya kesal.

  
Lagi, jawaban itu tidak segera terdengar. Pelupuk Ditya terus mengerjap, pupilnya membaca setiap kalimat suatu artikel (sepertinya) dengan telaten. Alisnya menukik turun. Serius sekali, batin Brian. Sedikit lucu melihat Ditya hari ini.

  
“Hei, Ditya. Apa maksudmu?”

  
“Ah, itu. Ya.”

  
“Apanya?!”

  
Ia terbatuk sekali. “Nikah. Melangsungkan pernikahan.”

  
“Terus?”

  
“Ya, sudah.”

  
Demi foto menawan mbak Raisyahdu Andriana dan segala gemerlap bintang-bintang di sekitarnya, hari ini Ditya sangat berbeda dan kemungkinan membuatnya kesal pelan-pelan. Ditya seperti bukan Ditya. Brian memang tidak ingat mereka sarapan apa pagi tadi. Mungkin lelaki ini sedang kena masalah dengan dosen atau ayahnya? Tapi Brian tidak melihat tumpukan tugas teknik Ditya dan segela tetek-bengeknya atau melihat Ditya menelepon seseorang.

  
Seharian Ditya hanya memainkan ponsel, beselancar di dunia maya, menjelajah internet.

  
“Ditya, jangan membikin aku melempar panci hari ini ke mukamu. Kita tidak punya jadwalnya hari ini. Besok-besok saja. Jadi, jangan bermain-main denganku.” Brian menghela napas berat. “Katakan saja, apa sebenarnya? Kamu mau nikah? Sama siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau dekat dengan cewek, sebelumnya. Sama siapa? Sama lemari? Sama aku?”

  
“Iya, sama kamu.”

 

“ _God, please.”_

  
Ditya berangsung duduk. Ia menatap lurus pada Brian yang bermuka masam.

  
“Hei, Brian. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?”

  
“Kamu mau kulempar panci?”

  
Lelaki itu berdecak. “Astaga, aku serius.”

  
“Aku juga serius, brengsek.”

  
“Sebelum itu,” Ditya meraih kedua lengan Brian, “Kita pacaran saja dulu. Tiga-empat tahun kemudian, kamu bisa pilih. Mau di Amerika atau Belanda.”

  
Brian terdiam, mencoba memproses kegilaan yang dicetuskan sahabatnya. Selama ini, ia pikir Ditya tidak akan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas kewajaran.

  
“Ditya, kalau mau pacaran, syarat utamanya harus saling suka.”

  
Ya, Brian menyukai Ditya. Secara seksual, bukan platonik semata. Diam-diam ia menyimpan rahasia sudah lama, tidak ada yang tahu.

  
“Aku suka padamu.”

  
“Ya, seperti itu—tunggu dulu, jangan spontan begitu.” Jantung Brian mau melompat rasanya. “Pikirkan baik-baik, Ditya.”

  
“Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku memang suka padamu. Sukanya itu seperti suka sekali. Layaknya Alibando kepada Brilly di GGZ.”

  
Astaga, benar-benar. Sarapan apa ia pagi tadi. Brian mau menelepon Saka setelah ini, siapa tahu anak itu meracuni yang tidak-tidak kepada sahabatnya.

  
Brian menghela lagi. “Terserah kau saja.” Ia pikir, untuk beberapa menit atau hari kemudian, Ditya akan melupakan kekonyolan ini.

Barangkali Ditya sedang mabuk (ini opsi mustahil), jadi pikirannya semacam dikendalikan setan. Ya, siapa tahu. Setelah ini, Ditya akan menemukan perempuan cantik yang akan menjadi jodoh sehidup sematinya. Lalu, ia akan bekerja menjadi insinyur sukses. Sementara Brian akan meratapi hidup, karena sudah memendam perasaan sepihak terlalu lama. Begitu, pikirnya.

  
Empat tahun kemudian.

  
Brian benar-benar tiba di Belanda.

  
Ia menganga. Dengan jari manis yang terlingkar cincin.

  
“Huh? Apa yang terjadi?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau saya membikin Ditya agak ooc (sungkeman mbak apitnobaka). Lagi haus mereka, jadi tercetus lah seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
